Hello Big Man
Hello Big Man is singer-songwriter Carly Simon's twelfth album, and eleventh studio album, released in 1983. The album was Simon's last for Warner Bros. Records (and for what became the Warner Music Group, having also spent time with Elektra Records), as it was a commercial disappointment upon release, despite a positive reception from critics. The album featured Sly Dunbar and Robbie Shakespeare on a number of tracks, including one Bob Marley cover. The title of the album is an allusion to the reply that Simon's mother, Andrea Simon, gave to her father, Richard Simon, when they first met. He said "hello little woman", and she replied "hello big man". class=album|id=r17992|pure_url=yes}} link |rev2 = Rolling Stone |rev2score = link }} Music videos The music video for the lead single "You Know What to Do" was directed by Dominic Orlando, from a concept by Simon. It was filmed on location in Martha's Vineyard, at her home and in the surrounding woods. The video received moderate airplay on MTV in the autumn of 1983. Simon also filmed a music video for the title track, "Hello Big Man", which features photos and film footage of her parents. Simon's mother appears at the end of the video. The video also includes the American actor Al Corley. The music video for the song "It Happens Everyday" was played in movie theaters during "coming attractions". Track listing All tracks composed by Carly Simon, except where indicated. Side one #"You Know What to Do" (Simon, Jacob Brackman, Peter Wood, Mike Mainieri) - 4:16 #"Menemsha" (Simon, Wood) - 4:39 #"Damn You Get to Me" - 3:16 #"Is This Love?" (Bob Marley) - 4:13 #"Orpheus" - 3:50 Side two #"It Happens Everyday" - 2:44 #"Such a Good Boy" (Simon, Robbie Shakespeare, Mainieri) - 4:01 #"Hello Big Man" (Simon, Wood) - 5:29 #"You Don't Feel the Same" - 2:43 #"Floundering" - 3:46 Personnel * Carly Simon – lead vocals, backing vocals (1-4, 7, 8, 9), acoustic guitar (3, 6), electric guitar (9) * Don Grolnick – acoustic piano (1, 3, 6), synthesizer (2), steel drums (2), organ (4, 10) * Mike Mainieri – synthesizer (1, 5), chimes (2), marimba (2), acoustic piano (5), bass (5), additional synthesizer (8) * Peter Wood – Memorymoog (1, 6, 8, 10), acoustic piano (2, 8) * Larry Williams – synthesizer flute (1) * Rob Mounsey – Fairlight CMI (2), BGV arrangement (2), backing vocals (2) * Hugh McCracken – acoustic guitar (1, 6, 8), electric guitar (2, 3, 8, 10) * Andy Summers – electric guitar (1) * Elliott Randall – electric guitar solo (1) * Eric Gale – electric guitar (4, 7) * Jimmy Ryan – acoustic guitar (5) * Dean Parks – electric guitar (6) * Sid McGinnis – electric guitar (7) * Tony Levin – bass (1, 2, 3, 6, 9, 10) * Robbie Shakespeare – bass (4, 7), backing vocals (7) * Rick Marotta – drums (1, 2, 3, 6, 8, 10), cymbal (5), tom tom (5) * Sly Dunbar – drums (4, 7) * Jimmy Bralower – LinnDrum (1, 5, 9) * Errol "Crusher" Bennett – percussion (4, 7, 10) * Marty Paich – string arrangements (3, 6) * Leon Pendarvis – horn arrangements (4) * Michael Brecker – tenor saxophone (4) * Ronnie Cuber – baritone saxophone (4) * Lou Marini – alto saxophone (4) * Jon Faddis – trumpet (4) * Alan Rubin – trumpet (4) * David Sanborn – alto saxophone (8) * Tawatha Agee – backing vocals (1, 4) * Marcus Miller – backing vocals (1, 4), bass (8) * Fonzi Thornton – backing vocals (1, 4) * Hugh Taylor – backing vocals (2, 3) * Kate Taylor – backing vocals (2, 3) * Lynn Goldsmith – backing vocals (2) * Lucy Simon – backing vocals (2) * Julie Levine – backing vocals (2) * Ben Taylor – backing vocals (2) * Sally Taylor – backing vocals (2) * Elizabeth Witham – backing vocals (2) * Rachel Zabar – backing vocals (2) Production * Producer – Mike Mainieri * Production Coordination – Christine Martin * Engineers – Neil Dorfsman and Scott Litt * Additional Recording – James Farber, Jeff Hendrickson, Gary Starr and John Wright. * Assistant Recording – Moira Marquis, Bill Miranda and John Wright. * Technical Support – Bob Schwall * Mixed by Frank Filipetti at Right Track Recording (New York, NY). * Art Direction – Paula Greif * Cover Photography – Lynn Kohlman * Inner Sleeve Photography – Peter Simon * Management – Arlyne Rothberg Charts Album - Billboard (North America) Singles - Billboard (North America) References External links *Carly Simon's Official Website Category:1983 albums Category:Carly Simon albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Avatar Studios Category:Albums recorded at United Western Recorders